


One In A Million...

by mindcomber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV A New Hope., Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Flying, M/M, SkySolo.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: A possible sequel to...Red Five-Standing By.





	One In A Million...

The crafty Corellian cruised overhead

To prevent Vader's vicious attack force

Clipping Vader's BOW-TIE Fighter's wing's

With a breathless bolt of devastation

Sending his ship and head spinning

Traumatizing the mighty metal man.

The un-courteous rebel Corellian

Delivered Luke's tormentor into deep oblivion

Leaving Luke well on his way

To save the day, and achieve Victory!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Another offering from my collection of 18x works located in the comments section of...  
> A New Ray of Hope. (Bookmarked.)


End file.
